The Avatar is back!
by Snakeface319
Summary: Ja, Aang ist zurück! Die Gaang natürlich auch und dass live und in Farbe. Es geht noch immer um die Rettung der Welt vor der Feuernation und es kommen ein paar neue mysteriöse Mitsreiter hinzu!/ps: ich bin mies beim summary schreiben


Das ist meine erste Avatar Story. Ich hab ursprünglich angefangen sie auf Englisch geschrieben und jetzt auf Deutsch übersetzt. Für alle anderen die meine Alten Stories lesen, ja ich werde jetzt irgendwann anfang der Sommerferien damit anfangen diese fertig zu schreiben.

Aja!!

Disclaimer: Keine Inhalte von Avatar TLA gehören mir

Prolog - Crossroad of Destiny

Thronsaal von Ba Sing See

Azula sitzt auf dem Thron des Erdkönigs in Ba Sing Se und genießt ihren Sieg über den Avatar und das Erdkönigreich

Azula sitzt auf dem Thron des Erdkönigs in Ba Sing Se und genießt ihren Sieg über den Avatar und das Erdkönigreich. Sie spricht mit Zuko über ihr weiteres Vorgehen und verlautbart übermütig:" Wir haben es geschafft Zuko! Es hat über einhundert Jahre, abder die Feuernation hat schließlich doch Ba Sing se erobert." Dies ist mit Sicherheit der wichtigste Tag in der Geschichte der Feuernation, dachte sie Azula.

Trotzdem, Zuko fühlte sich schuldig wegen seines Verrats an Onkel. „Ich habe Onkel verraten" meinte Zuko betrübt.

„Nein, er hat dich verraten! Dich und die ganze Feuernation." antwortete Azula, sprang auf und blickte ihrem Bruder tief in die Augen.

„Nein ich wurde nicht von Onkel betrogen, sondern von dir, Vater und der ganzen Feuernation!" schrie Zuko und brach den Augenkontakt mit seiner Schwester ab. Doch sie konnte die Flammen seines Zorns in seine Augen sehen.

„ Sei kein Dummkopf Zuzu. Verrate deine Nation nicht wieder!" meinte Azula leicht erzürnt. Zuko Rage wurde noch heftiger als er den Klang seines Spitznamens vernahm.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen antwortete er auf die Anschuldigungen seiner Schwester: „ Nein, nicht ich werde die Feuernation verraten, sondern du wirst sie verraten! Oder sollte ich sagen du hast unsere Nation schon verraten.

Geschockt vom Gerede ihres Bruders krächzte Azula hilflos: „Was redest du da, du wertloser kleiner Schwächling"

„Ohhhh, bist du jetzt böse auf den kleinen Zuzu", hänselte Zuko seine Schwester. „ Du wolltest dich mit Long Feng und dem Dai Li verbünden und Vater stürzen um selbst Feuerlady zu werden." erläuterte Zuko die ausgedachte Geschichte um Azulas Verrat. „Stimmt doch, oder! Mai, Ty Lee?" fügte er noch fragend an Azulas Freundinnen hinzu.

„Ganz genau, Zuko" antworteten die Beiden. Just in diesem Moment kam ein Marine Soldat mit einem gefesseltem Long Feng in den Thronsaal und ließ den Leiter des Dai Li auf dem Boden fallen.

Nun völlig ausgerastet schrie Azula, „Ihr undankbaren Huren, ich werde euch töten! Ich werde euch alle töten!" und ein mächtiger Flammenstoß fuhr aus Azulas Armen. „ Du bist die einzige die heute Nacht stirbt" erwiderte Zuko und rammte seiner Schwester einen Feuerdolch in den Magen. Prompt verebbte der Flammenstoß, gerade bevor er die zwei Mädchen erreichen konnte und Azulas Körper fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden.

„ So nun zum nächsten Verschwörer" sagte Zuko zu sich selbts und wand sich Long Feng zu. „ Ich hätte gedacht, dass der Leiter des Dai Li etwas mehr, wie solch ich sagen, drauf hat" meinte Zuko und blickte verächtlich auf den sich auf dem Boden krümmenden Mann herab. In Erwartung seines nahen Endes versuchte Long Feng einen letzten kläglichen Versuch sein erbärmliches Leben zu retten, „ Bitte Prinz Zuko, ich könnte für euch sehr nützlich…". „ Nein du hast genug von meiner teuren Zeit vergeudet" antwortete der Prinz und schnitt Long Feng das Wort ab indem er ihn köpfte. Mit einem „Klong" fiel dessen Schädel zu Boden.

„Mai,Ty Lee; wir fahren nach Hause" rief Zuko und verließ den Thronsaal.

* * *

Katara hatte Aang gerade noch rechtzeitig aus den Kristall Katakomben unter Ba Sing Se gerettet, bevor diese über ihren Köpfen zusammengestürzt waren. Die enorme Energie des Avatars hatte die Statik der Höhle verschlechtert, aber auch Azulas Blitze hatten zum Einsturz geführt. Als Katara Appa erreichte griff sie nach Sokkas helfender Hand und dieser zog sie und Aangs regungslosen Körper auf Appas Sattel.

„ Ba sing Se ist gefallen", meinte der Erdkönig traurig und schaute dabei auf seinen teilweise brennenden Palast hinuter. Aber die Gaang hatte gerade größere Probleme zu lösen, dort wo Azula Aang getroffen hatte klaffte eine große Wunde. Katara war schwer geschockt von Aangs derzeitigem gesundheitlichem Zustand. Wenn er jetzt sterben würde, gäbe es nie wieder einen Avatar.

* * *

_Flashback_

„_Katara, das ist für dich! Dies ist Wasser aus der Geisteroase, es hat starke Heilfähigkeiten._

_Verlier es nicht!" sagte Meister Paku und überreichte ihr die Viole mit dem heiligen Wasser._

* * *

Blitzartig griff Katara unter ihr Hemd und griff nach dem Amulett, wo das heilige Wasser seit Wochen aufbewahrt war. Nur um an einem bestimmten Moment verwendet zu werden. Schnell bändigte sie die kleine Menge Wasser und ließ den Strahl auf Aangs Wunde niedergehen. Zunächs schien sich nichts zu tun und die Gruppe glaubte Aang verloren, als das Wasser zu glühen begann und Aangs Wunde sich zu schließen begann. Ein leichter Schauer kroch Katara und allen anderen über den Rücken als Aang erste Lebenszeichen von sich gab.


End file.
